Last To Know
by Kiki Warbler
Summary: Ted finds out his girlfriend cheats on him with his best friend...but who gets the last laugh?


_She just walked away_

_Why didn't she tell me?_

_And where do I go tonight?_

_This isn't happening to me_

_This can't be happening to me_

_She didn't say a word_

_Just walked away_

Ted DiBiase turned up the music in his car. He'd been trying to figure that same thing since he'd caught the woman he was destined to marry, Ainsley Ariel Cooper, cheating on him, with his best friend, John Hennigan. He'd dumped Ainsley, and disowned John. Though he knew that it didn't make him a bad guy, it still made him look bad. His dad tried warning him about Ainsley, but he didn't listen. This whole thing with John and Ainsley made him put things into perspective. He sang along with the song as he drove. He didn't realize just how true the lyrics were to him. He pulled into a gas station and saw a midnight blue Chevrolet Cobalt, just like the one Ainsley owned. He stopped and looked closer. It was the exact same one. What were the chances that he'd see her at a gas station. He didn't focus on the car, just filling his tank. He whistled the tune he'd heard from the song on the radio, and put the nozzle back in place. He was just about to get back into his car when he'd heard a voice.

"Teddy?"

He looked up and saw Ainsley and John standing there together. _'Drive a knife through my heart now, why don't you Ainsley?' _he thought to himself. He wished that he could melt away and become a giant puddle so he could get away from her. His heart was shattered into pieces, and she'd done it. She was waiting for an answer from him, so he did the only thing he could. And in a cold, calculating voice, he did it.

"Ainsley, John."

"Don't be like this, Teddy. Please? We're all adults here."

"Ainsley, don't you get it? You broke my heart…with _**my best friend**_! I can't forgive that. I can't. And now you're saying that Johnny's your soul mate? You've been fucking him for the last year. And please, don't say anything, Johnny, because you knew I'd planned to ask her to marry me! You were with me when I bought the ring. So do me a favor, okay? Take your pity elsewhere, because I don't want it."

And he got back in the car, and drove off, the song continuing where he'd left it when he'd turned the car off. It was then he'd recalled a conversation he'd had with John a couple of months previously. In hindsight, it should've been a warning sign, but he didn't realize it then. Ted smiled as he realized where he was going. He'd been heading back towards the East Coast anyway, so he figured a surprise trip to see her would be in the cards. But first, he replayed John's conversation in his mind.

_You were the first to say _

_That we were not okay_

_You were the first to lie_

_When we were not alright_

_This was my first love_

_She was the first to go_

_And when she left me for you_

_I was the last to know_

**Couple months previously…**

John looked at his best friend nervously. Ted had shown up unannounced after a major match, and no answer from his girlfriend. Ted didn't know that his girlfriend was currently in John's bedroom, sleeping. Ted sat down on John's sofa and put his head in his hands.

"What's wrong dude?"

"Ainsley isn't answering her phone again man. I don't know where she is. I just had what could've been the biggest match of my life, and she's not there! Dude, I'm freaking out here."

John didn't know what to do. He saw that his best friend was upset, and there wasn't a thing he could do about it. He sat down next to Ted on the sofa and sighed. He patted his shoulder and shook his head. He'd wanted to tell Ted about him and Ainsley, but he couldn't do it. So, he just shut down.

"Maybe she's out somewhere. Didn't you say she'd become distant?"

"Sure…"

"Maybe she's with someone else. Dude, don't you listen to the rumors about Ainsley being with a Superstar who wasn't you?"

John said, trying not to give anything away. He just wanted to lead Ted to the truth without him actually saying anything, and incriminating himself any further. John watched as Ted struggled with what he was saying. He looked at his friend and saw the tears that were swimming in his eyes.

"She's cheating on me? With a fellow Superstar?"

"I'm sorry man."

"Well…that's her loss. I guess I can pursue her after all."

John was thrown for a loop. He didn't know what Ted was talking about. Pursuing her. He wondered what was going on in Ted's head. He smiled and shook his head. It wouldn't matter what secrets he had, what mattered was that he felt like he finally realized that he was losing Ainsley…and it hurt. He walked out of John's apartment a little while afterwards and felt relieved. At least he knew something, but he didn't know what.

**Present day**

Ted stopped at a diner in Mississippi before continuing his journey. He was trying to remember how he'd fallen for Ainsley but he just couldn't seem to do it. His mind was elsewhere, knowing that he couldn't wait to see the look on her face when he pulled up to the apartment she shared with her handicapped parents. He paid his tab and walked out, knowing that he needed to stop in and see his parents, but he didn't want too. The sooner he reached his destination, the better he'd be.

_Why didn't she tell me_

_Where to go tonight?_

_She didn't say a word_

_She just walked away_

It was like the dream just attacked him out of nowhere. He was tossing and turning all night. He'd finally drifted off to sleep when it hit him.

_Ted walked into the hotel room silently. When Ainsley had agreed to accompany him on the road this time, he was ecstatic. He was going to finally ask her to marry him. He'd been waiting for the right time to do it. He knew that every superstar and diva had gone out for the night, so he had the hotel to himself. He'd gone back to their room to prepare it, but that's when he'd heard the noise. It was muffled and it was coming from the bathroom. He heard the familiar giggle that they'd shared during their lovemaking, but he couldn't hear the male voice. It was when he'd gotten closer to the door when she'd said it._

"_Johnny…good."_

_She said. Ted's world was crushed. He knocked on the bathroom door and watched as recognition registered on Ainsley and John's faces. He grabbed a towel and looked at them. _

"_So, she was seeing someone else huh? Too bad you didn't have the balls to tell me you were fucking my girlfriend yourself Johnny. And Ainsley, we're over. So don't even try to beg."_

_And he walked out of the bathroom. He gathered up his stuff and looked behind him into the room one last time…._

And that's when he woke up. Where the dream ended. He sighed and rolled over, knowing that he wouldn't be able to sleep after that. He checked the time. It was three am and he was in Podunk, Tennessee. He figured it was okay to check his messages. He got one from his mom, one from his brother Brett. He opened that one to reveal a picture of his newest nephew, Cayden. He smiled and wrote a congratulatory text to him with promises to visit after his road trip was completed. Then he had one from Ainsley. Against his better judgment, he opened that one.

"_Teddy,_

_Please talk to me. I know it's been a rough couple months, but I do miss talking to you. We should sort through this._

_I miss you,_

_Ains."_

"You miss me, huh? Should've thought of that before you fucked my best friend."

He said, tossing his phone on the dresser, not bothering to look at the last message he'd had. He got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. If he was going to get to Maryland by nightfall, then Delaware sometime later, he needed to leave soon. He gathered up his shaving kit, and started shaving. He heard a knock on his hotel room door. He didn't have a watch on, so he looked at his cell, he noticed he had another text. He pressed the button and saw who it was from. He grinned from ear to ear, reading it. He opened his door as he responded to the text. He looked up, surprised to find John standing on the other side.

"Fancy meeting you here, Hennigan. Now what do you want?"

"The truth…why are you not anymore depressed about me fucking your girlfriend. I'd be depressed if someone were fucking mine. And trust me, Kiki doesn't know anything about this…"

Ted let his friend walk in, and it was then he admitted to him what he was really feeling. He cleaned up his face, and smiled at his friend. It was time to turn the tables on him, and he wasn't going to like what he was going to say.

"The truth? Okay…..its time for the truth. I'm not more depressed about Ainsley cheating on me because I've been cheating on her. Wanna see with who?"

Teddy asked, taking out his cell phone. He found the message he was looking for. And then he showed it to John. John's eyes got wide and he threw down the phone and walked out. But not before Teddy grinned at him.

"Turnabout's fair play. You got my girlfriend. I got yours…and I do believe she just accepted my marriage proposal. Kiki is everything you _don't _deserve, John…and even she knows that."

And he smiled. Ted knew now what was going to happen. He scaled back over the message that Kiki had sent him and smiled. He was going home to her, and that's the only place he'd ever felt at home.

"_I'd always said I'd marry you, Teddy….you didn't have to ask when you knew the answer was yes…silly boy. Love you, Ki."_

"I'm coming Kiara, I'm coming."

He said, knowing that it was all coming full circle. He showered, got in his car, and headed towards the state that was his life. He wanted this east coast girl he'd met backstage at a Raw show three years ago, and he wanted to continue the life he'd made for them secretly. A house, a dog, and a cat. But nobody knew that…even though her parents accepted her lies about the house and dog and cat. For the first time in a long time, Teddy wished nothing but misery on John and Ainsley. He drove past John in the parking lot and stopped at his car.

"Johnny boy! One more thing…Ki is amazing…you never deserved her. And when Ainsley leaves you for someone else….don't come crying to Kiara. Because she'll be mine."

_I'll be the first to sayThat now I'm okayAnd for the first timeI've opened up my eyesThis was my worst loveYou'll be the first to goAnd when she leaves you for deadYou'll be the last to know_

Ted said, going after his happy ending….and he truly was happy. He had Kiara and their dog Maxie and their cat Silver. This was the life he wanted…

-The end

A/N: I cut out a verse, I know…it didn't work for the story. Love the surprise twist? I did too…lol. And the song is 'Last To Know' by Three Days Grace

Reviews necessary!


End file.
